Evolution of gaming has created the need for more advanced audio and communication solutions. A gamer wishing to utilize a personal headset during game play wants a better audio experience without the need to be physically tethered to a gaming console. Moreover, serious gamers require the ability to converse with other gamers at remote locations and listen to game audio simultaneously through the use of a headset.
Typically, a gamer wishing to participate in such conversation while gaming has two options. First, a gamer may allow game audio to play through an external speaker, such as a television or stereo system, while a headset is used to converse with networked players. This option, however, is not practical if a gamer wants to play a game without disturbing those around her or wants to utilize headphones to listen to game audio in, for example, surround sound. Moreover, this option is not ideal for serious gamers, as it is difficult or distracting for the gamer to control the volume of the external speaker and the volume of the headset, as two controllers or other adjustment means are necessary.
The second option is for the gamer to purchase a wired or wireless headset for each gaming console or system. The wired headphone option may not be practical for a gamer wishing to operate a game console controller from a distance farther than the wired headphone may reach or for a gamer who wishes to move around a room unrestrained. Moreover, many gamers already own a preferred wired headset, and these individuals either may not be able to afford, or may not wish to purchase, a different wireless headset for each gaming system at great personal expense.
One solution to the above problems is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/047,260, titled “Daisy-Chained Game Audio Exchange,” incorporated by reference in its entirety herein. This application discloses a daisy-chainable game exchange which allows a gamer to utilize their own headset to play games in surround sound. The user may physically plug the daisy-chainable game exchange into a number of audio sources including a gaming console and either a Xbox 360® controller producing an network chat stream from the Xbox Live® Network or another daisy-chainable game exchange to receive a local-area network chat stream. Unfortunately, the user's range of motion is restricted, as the daisy-chainable game exchange must be plugged into the gaming console.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method and system to allow multiple gamers to play on a single gaming console, without being connected thereto, and while utilizing any standard headset.